Fluff and stuff: Sam's summer confession
by nyansfics
Summary: The Sam, Tuck, and Danny are working at a summer camp. Sam decided its time to 'fess up and take the leap, and in plain English, tell the boy her feelings. Although actually telling him proves to be a little bit of a challenge. loosely Inspired by my experiences at camp. K for a little bit of language.


** just** a** little story that was inspired by something that happened to me during the summer. . .** **and Sam decides to take the leap and confess to Danny. **

Sam, Tucker, and Danny all help out at a summer camp as counselors every year for a week in mid summer.

**Sam's POV**

The last day of camp. She had to do it. She had to let him know or else. Her CIT had already wormed it out of her and now the girls in her cabin were in on the secret as well. amazing the power of persuasion of an 10 year old girl had on you. they all had given her a chorus of good lucks before she even left the cabin that morning. At least they weren't blabber mouths. She knew she would do it at rec time today. that was the only time she would be able to get away from the kids for a little more privacy. During rec time the two helped work the giant slip and slide improvised from a giant sheet of plastic on the hill beside the dining hall. Since it was the last day they packed it and its very muddy glory up. Her and Danny ended up both covered in mud from a mud fight they decided to have. she probably should have gone and showered, but it was the last day, so it could wait 'till cabin time later on.

They walked over and hung out on the pavilion stage for a while. It was starting to cloud up, a storm was coming. at any time the kids would start heading back to the cabins. Sam's CIT already had a key, so she could let the kids in. very convenient. They just goofed off for a while in front of the giant fans cooling off and teasing each other. An adult leader then came by and was telling kids to go back to their cabins, this would be the perfect chance! they would hopefully be left alone for maybe a few minutes. "Danny I- " she started to say, and then the adult counselor came and told them to get back to the to let the kids is. The adult counselors where really starting to tick me off this week. they won't do a single thing all week them BAM! as soon as you try to pour your heart out to someone, they suddenly start doing there job. "ill catch you later at dinner" Danny said to her walking away. perfect.

She got back to the cabin in an annoyed mood. But at least she could shower and get the mud caked all over her off at last. she went to go take a shower and her adult counselor stopped her. she scolded me and started bossing me around, saying how she was still "responsible" and "in charge" of me because I was a teen. "GREAATTT" Sam thought. At the beginning of the week, she wouldn't lift a finger to even take a kid to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Now she was suddenly Mrs. charge taker? oh hell, If only the kids weren't around she would've given her a huge piece of her mind. she settled on using wet ones to wipe the mud off of her face arms and legs. The mud wasn't too pleasant smelling either. Great. field games would be canceled because of the rain, she didn't get the chance to confess, and she smelled like sh*t. she plopped down on her bunk, not caring that she smelled. Her CIT melody walked over and sat on her bunk, beside her. "so, did you tell him?" she asked enthusiastically. "no, thanks to some adult deciding to finally do their job for once." I told her. Melody had red hair and green eyes. She was really cool, she lived a good way away, but always came to camp. She was in her schools marching band and was a major gamer and otaku. As far as girls went, she was Sam's best friend, she was also very enthusiastic, but very down to earth at the same time. " I know Right?! They sure pick the best times to take charge" she agreed sarcastically. "you could always tell him tonight though" Melody said. When we have the bonfire. "but don't worry, I've seen the way he looked at you before." "he's head over heels." the redhead added. "thanks" Sam replied, reaching and giving her a hug. "sorry, I know, smell horrible." Sam Laughed. "girl, its camp, we all smell" Mel added and they both laughed.

The storm left just as dinner time rolled around. The girls in her cabin and Melody had really cheered her up. Even though Sam wasn't always the biggest fan of kids, these guys where just great. They were more like friends rather then being kids she was just babysitting for the week. The magic of camp I guess Sam thought.

Finally was already the last night at camp. Danny's team had won the spirit stick, and Tuckers cabin had won the messiest cabin award for the week. It was always kind of a sad, camp over soon and, and they would be back to the daily grind of life. but at least there would be no school for a while. Camp was a second home for her Tuck and Danny. No bullies or shallow people, just friends and sun. it was the only time she would ever even show any skin. It was really how the tree of them had become friends all that time ago. It was here a few years ago when she started to fall for Danny. Ahh, that was an awesome summer, Sam thought.

She was sat on a bench at the pavilion at the last evening dance of the summer. Tuck was off dancing around with the other campers and flirting with the female counselors. Danny came and sat beside her. "congrats on winning the spirit sick" she said, smiling. "thanks, its the first time ever. I'm pretty proud" The halfa boy said and laughed. "haha, going to your head a bit, isn't it?" she said playfully punching his arm. She and Danny danced with campers and talked for a bit. "hey, I think they need us to light the candles in a minute, wanna go ahead with me?" she asked him. "sure, where ever, I'm just kind following you" the boy replied. They slowly made there way towards the dining hall, where they usually met to light the candles. they talked about how much they would miss they place when they got back. They sat down on a bench at the top of the hill beside the dining hall. Sam realized it was where the to had first met when they were little campers themselves. The conversation turned slightly to talking about their first camp loves. How Danny asked Paulina to dance with him all that time ago, and Sam having a crush on one of the older boys.

Now was a good of a time as any. Sam got butterflies in her stomach. "Hey Danny-" she was cut off by a staff member rushing to the dining hall. "Hey guys, they need all of the teens back to the pavilion" the girl said before running in the dining hall. Danny got up and Sam followed behind. She had to do it. He had to know. Now. Sam rushed up and grabbed Danny's hand. "Danny Wait a sec." she called after him. He turned around. Sam stood slightly on her toes and gently pressed her warm lips against Danny's. Strangely it felt like the natural thing to do. Then she looked up at him "you know I love you, right" she asked. Suddenly he had wrapped his arms around her. " I can't believe I waited this long for this and squeezed her tight. He kissed her again. Just then the staff girl rushed back by and relayed her message again about the pavilion. "alright, alright, were going" Sam replied, both of them grinning, and they made their way back, hand in hand.

**So that's it. I really hope you like it and can excuse any bad grammar, misspellings and other mishaps in this. **


End file.
